


Home again

by elizabethemerald



Series: Post Wizards Fic [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Multi, Post Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: The Arcane Order is gone, for now. Its time for a reunion for the former Trollhunter.
Relationships: Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Post Wizards Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

“So what now?” Toby asked. 

Douxie had just departed, taking Nari with him. The Arcane Order was defeated, for now. None of them truly believed they were gone for good. They stood near the ruins of Camelot, Jim and Claire still holding each other. 

Jim looked around at the ruins for a moment. 

“Well first of all we need to check the remains of camelot to make sure there’s nothing here that could hurt someone. Then we need a plan for how to help Douxie defeat the Arcane Order.”

He took one step toward the wreckage and immediately fell to his knees. Claire tried to catch him and almost collapsed herself. Toby ran up to them to support both of them before they hurt themselves further. 

“Perhaps it is best if we leave that for another time.” Blinky said. “We are all tired and hurt. Maybe we should reconvene this discussion at home.”

“Home.” Jim said, his eyes distant. “Mom…”

Claire put out her hands and for a moment her eyes glowed with a purple light. Then they flickered and returned to her usual brown. She dropped her arms in defeat. 

“I can’t even make a portal right now. It looks like we’re walking back. But I can barely move.”

“Apparently all that magic is exhausting. But luckily for you, your Duke Toby is here to help.” 

Toby switched his grip, then lifted Jim into a bridal carry. Jim blushed as he grabbed at Toby’s sweater. 

“I’ve been working out with Steve, Aaarrrgghh and Aja while you were away.” Toby said with a small smile. “And I guess I’m strong enough to lift you!”

“Oh come on Buttsnack, don’t play dumb.” Steve said rolling his eyes. “Every time we worked out, you would talk about lifting them.”

It was Toby’s turn to blush. 

“Well I don’t need you to tell all my secrets.” Then he turned to where Claire was sitting with a sad look on his face. “I’m sorry Claire, I don’t think I can carry both of you.”

Claire smiled at him, and tried to stand. She tottered for a moment before Aaarrrgghh picked her up and set her on his back. Then he grabbed Jim out of Toby’s arms and then Toby himself and put them both on his back next to her. Toby hugged them both. 

“Thanks Wingman.” 

Aaarrrgghh and Blinky started to walk through the woods to the Lake house, when Toby turned and saw Steve and Krel standing there awkwardly, unsure what to do. 

“Come on you two!” Toby called to them. “You’re on Team Trollhunters now so you can come with us to Jim’s house.”

They both hurried to follow, relieved smiles on their faces. 

“I think technically its you three who are now honorary Creep Slayerz!” Steve said as he caught up with the two trolls. 

“What was it Merlin said? That we were the defenders of Arcadia? How about we all go with that?” Claire said. She was resting her head on Toby’s shoulder as she spoke, her arms around Jim’s torso. 

“I’m sure the debate for what you will call yourselves will be as fascinating to watch as a larvox on the hunt, but what in Seklos’ name happened to you three?” Krel interrupted, before the argument could get fully under way. 

Jim nodded to Steve. “How about you take this explanation Sir Steve.”

Steve’s face broke into a huge, toothy grin, before he began a very colorful retelling of the adventure from his perspective, and his journey to be a good knight. Claire and Jim started dozing as they went, safe in Toby’s arms. 

Steve was only just getting to his rapping to the Knights of the Roundtable when they came with in sight of the Lake house. Claire, Jim and Toby slid off Aaarrrgghh’s back, Toby immediately moving to support them both so they wouldn’t fall. 

“We’ll go in through the front. Wingman, Blinky, you go around the back.” Toby said. 

“I don’t have my key any more.” Jim said softly, his hand searching his pockets without luck. 

“Don’t worry I have my own.” Toby took his key out and passed it to Claire to unlock and open the door. As the three of them stepped into the house, arm in arm in arm he called out, “Dr. L! Mr. S! We’re here!”

“Tobias Domzalski!” Strickler’s voice sounded from the kitchen. “Am I to presume you were involved with whatever that floating skull was?”

Strickler stepped out of the kitchen, a rapier in his hand. He was wearing an armored chest plate, and had what looked like several magical implements hanging from his belt. He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open. 

“Yeah we were involved some what with that.” 

Strickler didn’t respond, his eyes locked on Jim. He flapped his mouth a little before, he called out in a strangled voice. 

“Ba-Barbara!”

After only a moment they could hear Dr Lake descending the stairs. 

“Walt, do you think-” Her voice died in her throat the moment she caught sight of Jim. “Jim?”

Jim stood, leaning heavily on Toby’s shoulder and gave her a tired half smile. 

“Hey mom.”

Barbara was down the stairs before anyone else could even breathe. She wrapped all three kids in a tight hug, tears were already pouring down her face. 

“Oh Jim! I’ve missed you so much. And you’re...again. How?”

“I know you have missed Jim, but maybe it would be best to let them sit. Our trollhunter has had quite the day.” Blinky said from the kitchen, Aaarrrgghh behind him pushing his way into the house. 

“Quite the year.” Jim corrected with a small grunt of pain. 

Barbara immediately pulled back and looked over Jim’s face. Her skill as a doctor showed as she quickly catalogued his scars, bruises and burns on his face, as well as the exhaustion under his eyes. She took his other arm and helped Toby get him and Claire to the couch. 

“Who else is injured?” She asked as the kids settled on the couch, Steve and Krel following her to sit on the couch as well. Barbara raised her eye brow at Krel’s Akiridion form, but didn’t comment. 

“We’re not injured too badly. Just...exhausted.” Claire said, dragging a hand down her face. 

Strickler handed the first aid kit to Barbara and she did a thorough check of each of the kids to make sure there weren’t any life threatening injuries. While she did the kids and trolls took their turns telling their stories. By the time she was finished, Claire and Jim were hardly keeping their eyes open, and Toby was watching them with growing concern. Finally it was Jim who spoke up. 

“Do you mind if we sleep here tonight, mom?” He asked. 

“Of course Jim! This is still your home!” Barbara said. “Uh, we had to change your bedroom into a nursery, but you three can sleep in my bed today.”

“Thanks mom.” Jim exhaustion weighed on his voice and on his limbs as he, Toby and Claire helped each other up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

“Uh, Dr. Mom Lake, can I stay here too? I’m not ready to go home just yet.” Steve asked, a little nervously. 

“Of course you two can stay here. We will make up the couch to sleep on.”

Barbara stood to grab some spare blankets while Steve and Krel stretched out on different parts of the couch. 

And soon enough sleep came for each of the Champions of Arcadia. 


	2. Chapter 2

The three Trollhunters made their slow way up the stairs. All three of them were exhausted. Even Toby could barely lift his legs now that his adrenaline had worn off. Claire and Jim had forgotten that his battle with Morando had only been a few days ago for him, even if it had been over a week ago for the others. 

When they got to the top of the stairs Jim stuttered to a halt. He stared through the open door of the room he had grown up in, where he could see several bassinets for the familiars. Claire nudged him gently and Toby guided them all into Barbara’s room. 

Jim toed off his shoes then slumped into the bed. Claire pushed him until he rolled into the middle of the bed, before she did the same. She sat leaning against the head board watching the other two. Jim was just about to doze off while Toby was working to untie his shoes. 

"I know we're all tired, but can we talk?" She said softly. 

Jim rolled onto his back, then with a slight groan pulled himself into a sitting position beside her. Toby froze, one shoe half on. 

"What did you want to talk about, Claire-bear?" He asked with a forced chuckle. 

"Well, about us." 

Toby stood ramrod straight for a second before nervously grabbing the shoe he had already taken off, leaving the other half on. 

"If it makes you more comfortable I can sleep downstairs or go over to my Nana’s."

"Toby take off your shoes and get into bed." Claire snapped. 

Toby saluted, kicking off his shoe and dropping the other one. He then climbed across both of their legs, drawing giggles and groans from them both, before he settled on Jim's other side. 

"What's this about Claire?" Jim asked. His voice was low and his eyes were a little unfocused. 

"We've gone through some crazy stuff and we need to actually talk about it. And talk about how we are each feeling, after everything."

Jim’s eyes focused more. 

"Good point. How have you been holding up Tobes?" 

"I think she was talking about the person who died earlier today, nice deflection though."

Jim sat up straight, looking both annoyed and more awake. Claire put her hand on his arm before he could speak. 

"Jim it was a deflection, but it is still a valid question. How have you been TP?"

Toby's eyes flicked rapidly in between them, his body almost trying to curl into a ball. Then he sat up straight again and plastered a wide smile on his face. 

"Everything's been great for me! Not a single worry or care."

He looked like he was about to turn the question back on Jim when Claire growled and pressed her nails to her forehead. 

"This is serious you two!" She moved on the bed until she was sitting at the foot facing the other two. "Fine. Since getting you boys to talk is going to be like pulling teeth, I'll go first."

She took a deep breath, her eyes closed, before she opened them and focused on the others. 

"I'm scared." She said softly. "Not just scared, I'm terrified!"

"Of the Arcane Order?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, a little, but I'm way more scared about us."

The two boys glanced at each other, before refocusing on Claire. They could both see how scared and serious she was. 

"Toby I met Morgana while we were in the past. I talked with her. I could only watch as she fell to her death." 

"I've been so afraid, ever since she possessed me that i would end up like her. That I would embrace the darkness and welcome its corruption."

"The Morgana I met back then was so different from the one who had possessed me. She was kind, and cared for magical creatures enough to protect Jim and I, again and again."

"She loved Guinevere and Arthur. She even loved Arthur after he cut off her hand. She loved her brother so much that she died to stop him."

"And yet, despite how much she loved him, I could sense the darkness within her. Her anger at the mistreatment of those like her. There was a time where she saw everyone around her as an enemy. 

"I could sense Arthur's grief at the loss of Guinevere as well. And he turned that grief into hatred of anything different than himself."

Claire pressed her hands to her mouth, muffling a sob. A few tears crept down her face. Jim leaned forward and put a hand on her knee. Toby did the same with her arm. 

"Claire you're not Morgana."

"But don't you see how easy it would be for me to be just like her?" Claire cried, tears flowing faster down her cheeks. 

"I'm sixteen years old. I've already held the body of one of my boyfriends in my arms sure that he was dead. Twice! I've been possessed, my soul cast out and banished, almost forced to kill you, and I met the witch who possessed me and served her tea!"

"It would so easy to turn that grief and fear into something evil. To lash out and hurt the people I care for most."

She leaned forward and put a hand on each of the boy's cheeks. Jim put his hand on her own cheek and wiped away a few tears. Toby leaned into the hand on his face and began rubbing small circles into Claire's shoulder. 

"Arthur and Morgana never talked about their grief from losing Gwen. Morgana never talked to him about how much his hatred towards magic, an intrinsic part of her, hurt her."

"I'm terrified that we will end up just like them. That we'll lose ourselves in the face of everything that's happened to us. That we'll lose each other."

Claire broke down sobbing completely. Jim and Toby gently pulled her back to the head of the bed, now between them. They both held her as tightly as they could, trying to reassure her with their arms around her. She cried in their arms, her hands holding their shirts like she thought they would slip away from her at any moment. 

“Claire. We won’t let that happen. We won’t let each other fall like that.” Jim said softly, his hand in her hair.”

She looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. 

“How can you be so sure about that?” She asked. “You died today. Fully died. And I- I some how brought you back. I don’t know how but I did, and I don’t know if I can do that again. I don’t think I can go through that again.”

The boys were both silent. Neither of them knew how to respond to that. Instead of saying anything they just held her tightly while she cried. In time her tears slowed, until she could wipe her eyes and take a deep shuttering breath. Jim held her still, while Toby leaned back, his face deep in thought. 

“I guess-” Toby hesitated not looking at either of the others. “I guess I’m afraid too.”

Claire leaned back so she could look at Toby and Jim shifted sideways on the bed so he could too, though he kept an arm across Claire’s shoulders. Toby sniffed loudly, glancing at them before looking away. 

“I’ve always been afraid. Since the very beginning. I’ve been afraid that I’ll never be someone’s first choice, or that I’ll be left behind because I’m not good enough.” 

“Jim I’ve had to watch you almost die so many times, I can’t even count them all. Each time I have to sit on the sidelines not being useful, just watching you get hurt. From the first time we ran away from Bular you faced him by yourself while I ran with Blinky and Aaarrrgghh.”

“And that kept happening!” Toby put his head in hands, frustration tinging his voice. “I watched while you fought Bular by yourself, and Chompsky and Draal, and Strickler and Angor. I had to watch you get pummeled again and again, I was never able to stop it. And each time I felt like it was because I wasn’t good enough. I wasn’t good enough to fight alongside you, to help you.”

Toby lifted his hands to look at Claire. 

“And when you joined our team, I was so scared that you would split us up. That you would replace me. We talked about this, you know I was jealous of you.” Jim made a surprised noise at that. “But really I was afraid. You were so cool, and awesome and pretty. All the things that I wasn’t.”

“I thought the time had finally come where Jim would leave me behind. Leave with just you.” Toby sobbed, tears starting down his own face. Claire’s tears started afresh as well. “And it happened! You went into the Darklands by yourself. And I saw how hurt you were when we got you out. Then it happened again, when you both left me here in Arcadia while you went to New Jersey. And then again when you both fell into the past without me. And both times you were hurt and I couldn’t do anything to help.”

“Its like I keep reliving my same terror from when my parents died.” Toby’s voice cracked and broke as he shouted the words. Then his voice turned quiet again. “I’m so afraid that one of these days, I’ll be left on the sidelines, or left behind. And you won’t make it back. Either of you.”

Claire wrapped her arms around Toby, and he held back just as tightly. Toby cried softly in her arms. She leaned around Toby to look back at Jim, who was staring at a wall. She tried to make eye contact with him, but he didn’t meet her gaze. 

“Jim?” She finally asked. 

Toby wiped his eyes and looked at him. “Jimbo?”

At that, Jim stood up from the bed with a grunt of pain and looked at himself in the mirror above his mom’s armoir. 

“Jim? Is that who I am?” Jim said, still staring at himself. Toby and Claire immediately looked at each other with concern. “Sometimes I don’t even know who I am. Who I’m supposed to be. What I’m supposed to be.”

He turned back to face them, tears now glittering in his own eyes. 

“Toby I left you behind again and again. Claire I shut you out, and pretended like I could handle everything on my own. And you know what? The trolls in the Void would have celebrated that choice.”

Jim turned back away to look at himself. Claire and Toby could both hear anger in his voice as he spoke to his reflection. 

“Kanjigar always said that I would have to push away everyone if I was to be a good Trollhunter. And so I did. Again and again and again. I pushed you away and closed you out, because I thought it was my job to take the hard blows. It was my job to die to protect you two.”

He put a hand up to the mirror, tracing his own reflection, like he didn’t recognize what he saw. 

“At first I thought that would have been the only way the other trolls would have celebrated me, if I died. They all hated me so much when I was first called. Vendel. Draal. Nothing I did was ever good enough. None of them believed me about Killahead or the changelings. And Gunmar was almost released.”

“I think in the end I was afraid. Afraid of losing myself.” Jim growled, the noise not quite a troll growl, but certainly not a sound they would expect a human to make. He turned back and crawled into bed with Claire and Toby. “I was afraid of losing the two of you.”

“And it came so close. So many times. I went into the Darklands because I didn’t want to lose you. And then Gunmar escaped and you were possessed trying to get us all away from him. Toby I left you behind in Arcadia, hoping you would be safe from whatever found us on the road, and than an alien general made himself a god and tried to kill you.”

Jim grabbed Claire and Toby in a hug, his face pressed to Claire’s shoulder. 

“I couldn’t protect either of you. And each time I tried to save you I gambled my own humanity. Facing the beast in the Deep, I saw that fear made real. Then I threw my humanity aside when I stepped into the tub, hoping that as a troll I would be strong enough to save you. I was able to kill Gunmar, and then I almost died to Morgana and the Green Knight. And I lost myself when I tried to buy you time.”

“It made me sick, to see that fear in your eyes, when you saw me. I was so terrified that while I was out of control I would hurt you. How could I have forgiven myself after that?” Jim looked up at them both. Tears now flowing freely down his face. “How could I live with myself if I killed you?”

Claire maneuvered them until they were laying down in the bed. Toby covered them with the blankets. Jim cried softly, still speaking past his tears. 

“Even now, I don’t know how to protect you both. I don’t know how to protect myself. How can we keep going like this? How many times can we keep doing this?”

They lay on the bed in silence for a few minutes. Each filled with their own thoughts and the words of their lovers. How could they survive together when there was so much in the world stacked against them? It was Toby who finally took a deep breath, breaking the silence that hung over them. 

“I- I guess, we were all scared of the same things. Losing each other. Losing ourselves.” He sighed and nuzzled closer to Claire’s shoulder. She in turn pulled Jim closer so they were all a tangle of limbs in the bed. “I don’t know what will happen in the future. But-but at least for now, we have each other?”

There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Jim reached across Claire’s body to grab his hand. 

“We have each other.” Jim confirmed. 

“After everything we’ve been through, we still have each other.” Claire said. 

Slowly one by one their eyes started to droop. One by one sleep came for them. They had faced the end of the world, several times. Their exhaustion was complete. Emotionally drained from their trials and their conversation. Physically drained from fighting to save the world. Fighting to save each other. Fighting to save themselves. Whatever may come, in this moment, they have each other. 


End file.
